Maractus (Pokémon)
|} Maractus (Japanese: マラカッチ Maracacchi) is a introduced in Generation V. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Maractus is a cactus-like Pokémon, with large ear-like extensions. These extensions feature dark green spiky arrangements at the base, yellow spikes further up, and flowers, with pink petals and yellow centers, at the top. It has a yellow spike on its head, yellow eyes and a spiky-looking mouth. Other dark green spiky arrangements adorn its neck, the wrists of its yellow-fingered arms, and base. Its base features further such green spikes arranged in a five-pointed star. When Maractus moves its body rhythmically, it emits sounds reminiscent of maracas being played. This allows Maractus to produce up-tempo songs and dances that it can use to scare away predators. Avian Pokémon in particular may try to feed on its flower seeds. Maractus live in arid regions and dry desert-like areas. In the anime Major appearances Three Maractus debuted in A Maractus Musical!, under the ownership of Toby. They performed in the Pokémon Performance Competition, though they had problems with one particular performance. As a result, they were used in a Triple Battle against , where they went up against , , and to improve their skills, but to no avail. The Maractus eventually overcame this obstacle following an attack by a . They were given the nicknames Marra, Racca, and Tussy. Minor appearances A 's Maractus made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Maractus appeared in a fantasy in Clash of the Connoisseurs!. A Maractus appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Maractus appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. A Maractus appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!. A Trainer's Maractus appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! as one of the cruise ship passengers. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Maractus was used by a in Sandstorm. It, together with its Trainer, were easily defeated by Grimsley and his . A Maractus appeared in Special Delivery as one of the Pokémon competing in 's Pokémon Musical. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |area= }} |} |} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Desert: Rugged Flats}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 3}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#5)}} |area=Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bounce|Flying|Physical|85|85|5}} |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Wood Hammer|Grass|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Maractus is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 461. * Maractus shares its with . They are both known as the Cactus Pokémon. * Two of Maractus's Abilities revolve around how a real-world cactus stores water with great efficiency: absorbs direct damage from moves to restore health from them as well as making it immune to them, while draws in moves directed at another target, also making it immune. * Although Maractus can only be found at the Desert Resort in Generation V where a permanent rages, it cannot have any Ability negating sandstorm damage, nor is it -, -, or , and thus it is susceptible to damage by the sandstorm. Origin Maractus appears to be based on a flowering cactus, most likely the , and a . It also physically resembles a and may be a visual pun on the . It also seems to be based on traditional Mexican dress styles and, due to the fact that it dances and makes maraca-like sounds, may be based on Spanish dances, possibly the Mexican version of the Cuban . Name origin Maractus may be a combination of '' and . Maracacchi may be a combination of maraca, cactus and . In other languages |de=Maracamba|demeaning=From and |fr=Maracachi|frmeaning=Similar to Japanese name |es=Maractus|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Maractus|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마라카치 Maracacchi|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=街頭沙鈴 / 街头沙铃 Jiētóushālíng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Марактус Maraktus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Maracamba es:Maractus fr:Maracachi it:Maractus ja:マラカッチ zh:沙铃仙人掌